


Object Permanence

by Amedia



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Adora Cain, Prompt Fic, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain is unsure about Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response ficlet. lionille requested _Tin Man_ with the prompt, "strawberries in a planter box."
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal on November 12, 2013.

Sometimes Cain wondered if Glitch really loved him.

Clearly there were things about him that Glitch loved. Glitch, quite reasonably, associated finding Cain with a sharp turnaround in his life, from nightmare to recovery. Being in Cain's presence seemed to stabilize Glitch's sense of identity. And it was especially obvious that Glitch found him physically attractive.

But none of those things necessarily added up to being in love. There were times when Cain honestly wasn't sure whether he existed for Glitch when he wasn't actually in Glitch's presence, or whether one of the reasons Glitch lit up when he saw Cain was that he had forgotten his existence in the meantime.

And then one day he came home and found his answer.

Glitch had a suite of rooms in the palace, and so did Cain, but they both preferred a cottage near the palace grounds where they had settled in together. It was definitely a fixer-up, but as Glitch said, they both needed fixing up themselves, so the home was a perfect match for its inhabitants.

Something was different, Cain thought as he walked up the path from the road to the cottage. Something about the front windows, maybe. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he got closer, he got a whiff of a scent he hadn't smelled in years. A fleeting memory flashed into his mind: Adora, holding a bucket of just-picked strawberries, smiling up at Cain as she popped one into his mouth.

Cain was sure he had mentioned something to Glitch about Adora loving strawberries. He wasn't sure it even registered.

There were planter boxes of strawberries on the windowsills, spilling their lovely scent into the air. Glitch was looking at them with an air of satisfaction, a hammer in one hand, nails in the other. He turned as Cain came up the walk. "Wyatt!" he said. "What do you think?"

"They're . . . lovely," said Cain, puzzled and uncertain and hopeful.

Glitch set down the tools and came over to him. "Happy anniversary, Wyatt," he said.

Cain mentally counted the months since he and Glitch had moved in together. "It's . . . not our anniversary, Glitch," he said.

"I know," said Glitch. "But it's yours. And I remembered--"

His words were cut off as Cain kissed him, wrapping his arms around him as if he never wanted to let him go. Finally, Cain broke the kiss. "You remembered," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "You remembered."


End file.
